Lubricante
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estaban los dos complaciéndose sexualmente en esa desarmada cama, suspirando sus nombres, gimiendo al tocarse, todo pasional hasta que Alfred le dijo aquello –Pondré lubricante…– y el inglés simplemente no quería ese liquido "priva placer" USxUK, Lemon.


Hoy es día de fic, ando escribiendo y escribiendo, quizás llegue a publicar una cuarta historia luego de esta, es algo pwp, pero igual, tenía ganas de escribir lemon*-*

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Lime o lemon, no lo sé. Arraigos ingleses.

La cama era un desorden, todo eran un desorden, los cuerpos sudorosos se seguían besando, habían empezado hace un par de minutos y ya estaban desnudos y con marcas de dientes, uñas y chupones en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. El estadounidense se había sacado los lentes para darse más al tacto que a lo que veía, tocaba con fuerza y delineaba con maestría, lamía las tetillas como dos manjares, esos trocitos de carne se ponían duros en su lengua mientras vibraciones inundaban al inglés que sujetaba la cabeza del americano desesperado por dar rienda suelta al placer.

–Ahhh… Al-fred… es-estoy caliente…ahhh hot, hot, ah, ah– lo acerca con rectitud a sus labios depositando un beso húmedo en la boca del americano, lo invita a pasar, a tocar más, a juntar sus expuestas caderas desnudas, a ahogarse en sensaciones profundas, a gritar el nombre del otro entre delirios.

A ser uno, naturalmente, sin tontos prejuicios, no más preocupaciones, acallan fuertes gemidos en sus pechos, en sus bocas, siguen frotando sus masculinidades la una con la otra, Alfred le había hecho sexo oral hace un par de minutos a Kirkland, esta era la segunda vez que se excitaba, el americano colaba dedos en el culo del mayor para que el momento se sintiera más abrasador.

Lo consiguió, ese gemido y ese roce entre caderas se lo confirmó, la cama se empezaba a mojar y de sus cabellos corría transpiración, Arthur tenía las mejillas marcadas de rojo al igual que el americano, aún no lo habían penetrado, pero quería que lo hiciera, quería que Alfred lo metiera dentro, sus caderas se removían angustiadas por el deseo, hasta había abierto sus piernas para enseñar su ano rogando por sentir, más lo único que metía Jones era esos tibios y largos dedos dentro, muy dentro de él.

Todo era apasionado, todo, hasta el sonido de su respiración cuando se detenían por segundos para besar la piel del contrario. Hasta que Alfred dijo eso.

–Pondré lubricante…–

–¿Lubricante? –dijo, como si toda la magia se hubiera perdido, como si ya no tuviera una erección horrible entre las piernas. –¿Lubri-cante ahhh?–

–Sí… así entrará más fácil…–

–¡Quie-ro que entre ahhh dura, no soy una puta mu-jer, Jones! –

–Bueno quizás yo quiera probar que se siente… ¿qué tienes en contra del pobre lubricante? –

–¿No lo ves, Alfred? es tan… tan… ¡lubricantoso! –

–Debes de estar bromeando…–Arthur no solía dar ese tipo de excusas. –Me has obligado a usar muchos fetiches tuyos y le temes… ¿al lubricante? –

–Es que es vil, ahhh y ma-amalvado–gimió ronco al sentir que Estados Unidos no le estaba haciendo caso, incluso lo ponía en cuatro totalmente expuesto, no pudo evitar elevar sus caderas, quería el pene del menor dentro suyo envistiéndolo como animal pronto, se estaba ahogando en placer. –¡Además es gelatinoso… y frío… y gelatinoso! –

–Es igual… que el semen, lo de frío no supongo…–susurra aún sin entender mientras se vierte un poco en la mano, era la primera vez que usaría ese liquido en su Arthur, quería ver si podía hacerlo con más velocidad, si se revolcaría más en la cama, si gritaría su nombre más salvajemente.

En realidad, quería saber muchas cosas, por eso introdujo dos de sus dedos recubiertos en aquel liquido en el ano del inglés, sentía que moría al ver las expresiones de Inglaterra y la forma deliciosa en como caía el lubricante del interior del británico hasta las sabanas ya manchadas por el sexo.

–¿Cómo s-e siente? –preguntaba Jones metiendo con fuerza los dos dedos en su interior, su voz es maliciosa, Arthur estaba por soltar las caderas hacia abajo pero se sujetó con fuerza cerrando los ojos clamando el nombre de Alfred, apresurándolo.

–Ahhh e-es f-r-ío…–gimió algo molesto. Era la primera vez que Alfred usaba lubricante en él, siempre había sido natural, así le gustaban las cosas, no quería fetiches ahora, le da por época, hay veces en que le encanta sentir como Jones lo arremete mientras un vibrador masturba su erección, como hay otras, por ejemplo ahora, que se arraigaba a lo clásico.

Sólo sexo y amor, pero no, ahora era sexo, amor… ¡y lubricante!, Arthur no lo dijo, hasta se sonrojó y gimió más al pensarlo, pero creyó que quizás con el lubricante sintiera menos, quizás se resbalara más y no golpeara con esa demencia su próstata, una y mil cosas horribles que clausuran su placer surcaron su mente, detuvo su pensamiento cuando siente el tercer dedo, agacha la cabeza y suspira ronco y con placer. El lubricante le empieza a agradar, se va poniendo tibio dentro de su ano, sus mejillas se enrojecen más al sentir como Alfred saca sus dedos.

–Arthur…–

–Lo sé…ahhh hazlo… retuérceme o si no… jamás volveremos a usar tu puto lubricante…–

Y no se hizo esperar, las nalgas fueron abiertas para introducir lentamente el pedazo de carne, los aullidos del inglés eran bestiales, Alfred en efecto, se movía más rápido, entraba y salía con mayor velocidad, a Arthur le costaba incluso respirar, levantaba más sus caderas sintiendo más profundo, era un goce inhumano.

–Ahhhh, ah, a, A-Alfred...–

Maldito lubricante, le había ganado.

O quizás sólo Jones se estaba esforzando más de lo habitual para hacerlo tocar el cielo con cada penetración.

La verdad, era un tanto de las dos. La cama chirrió con ambos cuerpos moviéndose con desesperación, terminaron consumando el orgasmo, ambos se corrieron, Arthur sentía como su interior se humedecía más, era la eyaculación de Alfred, tibia y placentera, mejor que cualquier lubricante, sacándole un último gozo de placer a esa morbosa noche.

Alfred había ganado. Pero Arthur nunca lo aceptaría, pero desde ese día en la casa de Kirkland el lubricante fue casi tan indispensable como el shampoo.

**N.A: **Espero hayan disfrutado el lemon, lo hice hoy en un ratito, no en exceso bueno pero tenía que liberarme, escribiré Lemon de aquí por allá últimamente, espérenlo. En cuanto al lubricante, sí, es más morboso con él, pero prefiero que lo hagan "naturalmente", viva el USxUK!


End file.
